TDF - Prologue
This article is property of Capprio. Do NOT edit this EVER unless you have his permission. By the way, this is the start of a 20 part story. See the base page HERE. Prologue - Hello, Wawanaka Academy! Shawn: Dude? Are you there? Duncan was unconscious, being supported by Shawn and Cameron. Cameron: Give him a chance, he's been out cold for a few hours. Anyway, we need to bust down this door quickly. A voice could be heard faintly. ???: Oh, my great great great grandfather invented lockers! Shawn and Cameron, with the space they had, rammed into the door. They were all cramped into one locker, and fell onto the cold ground immediately. This woke up Duncan almost instantly. Duncan: Huh? ???: Before lockers, everyone was burnt out from dragging all their bags around! Shawn: Who is that in there? Cameron: Uh, that's Staci. I think. Some video game noises were heard. Shawn: And she's in there with Beardo as well. Wonderful. Duncan: Who, what? For starters, let's figure out where we are! Rodney would fall from an oversized vent, landing on the three of them. Rodney: OW! Shawn: And HE'S in pain? Rodney: Sorry... All four of them got up. Rodney opened another locker, with DJ, Staci and Beardo falling out. Beardo made a Pacman game over noise, Staci kept on talking about her family and DJ was still unconscious. Shortly after, a few more "contestants" came in. These were Heather, Owen, Noah, Jo and Anne Maria. Anne Maria: They FORCED me in here by the way. Owen: Same... Noah: By "they", we mean Heather and Jo. Everyone looked around, with more people falling out of lockers. Well, mainly it was Rodney, Jo and DJ (who had just woke up) helping them out. Dave was last the wake up out of everyone. The whole room was piled up with contestants, and he was buried under all of them. Dave: Jeez, is everyone here? Sky: Yep, oh great. Shouldn't have revealed myself... Dave lunged at her. Sky: Wow. He's even more clingy than last time. Dave: (loudly) I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! Everyone pulled Dave off her, with the crowd engulfing both of them. Many cries of "Where are we?", "Who are you?" and "I need the bathroom!" filled the room. A bell noise interrupted everyone. A screen lit up, and Chris' face was broadcasted. Chris: WELCOME, CAMPERS! Well, not campers. Whatever. WELCOME TO WAWANAKA ACADEMY! Noah: Oh, the woes of being trapped in a high school... Courtney: Do you mean that sarcastically again? Noah: Well, obviously. Everyone started to talk among themselves, before Chris spoke up again. Chris: AS I was saying. I picked out EVERYONE who has been in Total Drama or The Ridonculous Race. Now, you're locked up in Wawanaka Academy and there will only be one way out. DJ: Which is? Chris: Murder! Everyone would chatter among themselves. All of them were either planning, worrying or crying. Mike: Tell me you're joking... Chris: Nope! I'm not joking! You have to kill each other to get out! Chef and Don would enter the room. Eva: Ok, that's it! Eva would run towards Chef and punch him, but a beeping noise would be heard. Cameron: Huh? Out of the blue, Eva would literally explode '''into a pile of blood and organs. Chef: Rule 1. Any violence against hosts is not tolerated. Don: Technically, it's Rule 4. Chris: Yeah, she blew up because of her McLain bangle. Everyone looked down. They all had a metallic armband with Chris' face etched into it. Chris: Attacking a host is your SECOND forbidden action, which will make you blow up. Harold: Second? Chris: Yeah, your FIRST forbidden action is different for mostly everyone. If you violate THAT, you'll be injected with a fast killing poison. Jo: That's INSANE. Don: Well, good luck! The screen would turn off, with Don and Chef leaving shortly after. Ellody: It's best we figure out our forbidden actions BEFORE anyone else blows up. Heather: Or gets poisoned. Ezekiel: Crazy idea, should we form groups? Everyone else: Huh? Ezekiel: You know, so we know who to kill and who not to kill? Brick: Well, at the end of the day, it's every man and woman for themselves. Ezekiel: True. We should try though. A buzzer would be heard, with Chris' voice following after. Chris: By the way, if nobody murders each other by the end of the week, you're all being blown up. Topher: So, what do we do to get out of this room? Cameron: Hold on, let's see if the door's actually LOCKED. DJ would walk over and effortlessly open the door. Cameron: See? You just jumped to a conclusion too quickly. Topher: Whatever, I'm the host. You're playing by my rules. A short, 8-bit jingle could be heard from Topher's wrist bangle. Scott: Umm... Topher: What? You want to overthrow me? Rodney: Topher... Topher: Too bad, I'm the host. I decide what you do. Lightning: DUDE, YOU'RE TURNING PURPLE! Topher looked at his hand. Indeed, it was turning dark purple and his veins were bulging. Topher: Huh, I'm feeling dizzy... A loud thud was heard. Half of Topher's body had turned purple, with that part of him with his veins bulging. Cameron: Let me guess what happened. His NG Code was acting like the host, so he was poisoned. The screen in the room turned on, showing Chris again. Chris: That's EXACTLY what happened. You should all look at your forbidden actions too before you get poisoned as well. Cameron: Ok, my action is being put in a protective bubble. Duncan: Mine is climbing anything with a rope. Dakota: What's mine? It's too dim. Owen: Maybe take your sunglasses off? Dakota: No way, this room is way too bright. Staci: You know, energy was actually i-- '''covers mouth Ellody: Huh? Staci: Sorry, saying my family invented something is my forbidden action. Scott: Anyway, let's see your NG code. Dakota: What does it say? Scott: Huh, it says taking off your sunglasses. Dawn: Mine's killing people using animals! DJ: Mine's surviving the fourth time limit with Dawn still alive! The two looked at each other. Dawn: Well. It's either I kill you early... DJ: Or I kill you before the fourth time limit. Whenever that is. Chris: 4 days into the "killing game". DJ: Right. Let's leave now. Everyone (apart from Topher, who was unconscious and slowly dying) would leave the room and basically flood the hallway. Standing there was Don. Don: Alright! Now that we've left, let's find your dorms! Sugar: Dorms? Don: You know, where you'll sleep. Basically just like bedrooms. Heather: Yeah, like you have room for 85 people. Topher could be heard groaning from inside the room. Heather: I mean, 84 people. Don: You're right. We only have dorms for 50 people. Gerry: So, will we have to share dorms? Sky: (under her breath) I hope it means I don't have to share a room with Dave. Sugar: (pointing at Sky) And I hope it means I don't have to share a room with YOU! Lightning: In Lightning's room, there's only room for one person! ME! Don: Fine, you can sleep where ever you want. You can take someone's room when they die. Jasmine: Does that mean we HAVE TO kill someone? Don: Well, even if there's at least one person who dies by the end of the first time limit, you're all getting blown up like Eva did. Fun, right? Everyone paused. Duncan: Has ANYONE ever told you that you're a ray of sunshine? Don: Yep. The last 10 batches told me that. Anne Maria: And what happened to THEM? Don: They all didn't kill each other and got blown up. Li-- Noah: Yeah, we know. Like Eva did. Don: Anyway, let's start! The killing game starts NOW! PROLOGUE END, GO TO CHAPTER ONE HERE. Deaths Category:Total Drama Forever Category:TDF Chapters